The present invention relates to an infrared thermometer and, more particularly, to an infrared thermometer capable of straightly displaying the temperature value regardless of standing upright or upside down.
Recently, because non-contact type infrared thermometers can measure the temperature without contact with a target, they are widely used as industrial thermometers. However, a conventional infrared thermometer usually has no mount. When a target needs to be measured for a long time, one must hold the thermometer and aim at the target for measurement for a long time. If the user needs to simultaneously observe the target and the thermometer, it will be difficult and inconvenient for him to read and record the displayed measurement value of the thermometer.
In the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,682, as shown in FIG. 1, an adaptation mouth 12 having a thread is disposed at the lower side of an infrared thermometer 10 so that a mount 14 can be screwed into the adaptation mouth 12 for connection. Although the inconvenience of holding the thermometer for measurement is saved, the adapted mount 14 is too bulky to be taken along conveniently. Moreover, the infrared thermometer must have the adaptation mouth 12 to connect the mount 14.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose an infrared thermometer having a mount to be able to display the measurement value in two directions regardless of standing upright or upside down, thereby conforming to the direction of measurement.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a two-way display infrared thermometer, which utilizes a direction detection device to detect the direction of the thermometer itself so that the thermometer can straightly display the measurement value regardless of standing upright or upside down, thereby facilitating reading and recording of the measured temperature for users.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an infrared thermometer having a mount so that the thermometer can naturally stand when measuring the temperature, hence avoiding the inconvenience of holding the thermometer for a long time.
According to the present invention, a two-way display infrared thermometer comprises a main body. An infrared wave-collecting device is disposed at the front end in the main body. A sensor is disposed at the bottom of the infrared wave-collecting device. A liquid crystal display is disposed on the surface of the main body to display the measured temperature. A direction detection device is disposed in the main body to detect the horizontal state of the main body so as to control the display direction of the liquid crystal display. A mount is disposed on the main body to support the main body. A direction-switching device is additionally disposed on the main body for manually switching the display direction of the liquid crystal display.